A coverage enhanced wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may be a WTRU that may need or may use coverage enhancement or a WTRU that may support or use a coverage enhancement (CE) mode. A coverage limited WTRU may refer to a coverage enhanced WTRU, and vice versa.
A reduced bandwidth (BW) WTRU may be a WTRU that may support a certain limited bandwidth (e.g., RF bandwidth) or a certain limited number of resource blocks (RBs) in the downlink (DL) and/or uplink (UL) that may be independent of the bandwidth of the eNB or cell with which the WTRU may communicate. For example, a limited bandwidth WTRU may support a certain number of RBs (e.g., 6 RBs) or bandwidth (e.g., 1.4 MHz) for transmission and/or reception. Such a WTRU may communicate with an eNB or cell for which the bandwidth may be larger (e.g., 20 MHz or 100 RBs). This WTRU may use procedures to operate in a portion of the full bandwidth of the cell. Reduced bandwidth, limited bandwidth, and bandwidth limited may be used interchangeably.